


People Will Think We're In Love

by bookxish



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, revival spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookxish/pseuds/bookxish
Summary: A collection of Rogan drabbles, mostly post-revival





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Revival and OH MY GOD. I needed to write this. Please Enjoy x

Rory stared at her hands from the floor of the upstairs bathroom. In one, her phone. Almost mocking her, with the black screen. In the other, a pregnancy test. Definitely mocking her with it's little pink cross. 

Pregnant. She was pregnant. She, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the second, was having a baby.

Was having Logan's baby. 

Her hands shook as she unlocked her phone, setting the stick down as she dialed.  
It wasn't a question, he had to know. He had to. She couldn't--wouldn't-- keep this from him. 

There was a second of silence after he picked up before he spoke.

"Hey Ace. I uh...I didn't think you'd call." 

She let out a soft laugh. She didn't either.

"Sorry, I just--"

"Look now's not a good time--"

"Logan, I'm pregnant!"

Silence again. Logan held the phone numbly as she babbled nervously about the night of the LDB escapade. He hadn't had a condom on him but she'd been on the pill. She wanted him--fuck, he needed her. Screw the consequences.

 

Well, here were the consequences, come to bite him in the ass.

 

“I’m sorry.” the two, quiet, sobbed words break him from his trance. He could hear her shaking breaths, her sniffling.

 

She was scared.

 

“Don’t apologize. Not for this. I’m getting the next flight, okay Ace? Just….Just hang in there.” He hung up, sending 3 texts; to Finn, Collin, and Honor. And apology, an explanation, and a plea. To buy him some time. 

 

He walked out of the church, rings left on the dresser, fiancee left to walk down an empty aisle. 

 

He was in Connecticut 9 hours later, catching a flight almost immediately after their call, by the grace of god. He pushed 90 all the way to Stars Hollow, and the sound of the car screeching to a stop and a door slamming had Rory running out of her childhood house, throwing herself at him. 

She didn’t notice his suit, and he didn’t care about her pajamas. They embraced in the driveway, the crunch of leaves the only sound for a long time. Before Logan spoke.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ace.”

 

In that moment, at least, it felt like it.


	2. Finn doesn't like kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Spree. Finn doesn't like kids. Enjoy x

Finn hadn’t ever liked babies. You had to be so careful with them, and they were loud, and smelly, and you basically had to give up being a person for 18 years to have them. 

So when his best friend, King of the Sloths, Party Boy Supreme, had a son, he’d been reluctant. He hung back in the hospital room as Logan practically exploded with pride, standing by Rory, who was holding their little thing. Honor had gotten right in-- held him, cooed, teased her brother, who couldn’t stop smiling even if he was cut in half at that moment. Then Collin had gone up, gave the tot a ‘handshake’ and made them all laugh before he held him; his siblings had had kids, so he knew had to deal with babies. 

“Come on, Uncle Finn.” Rory, tired but radiating joy, teased from the bed. 

“You can hold him. You won’t break him-- Logan won’t let you.” Rory chuckled, getting a smile and a kiss from her baby daddy. 

So before he knew it, he was being passed the small, sleeping child. He held him awkwardly, but couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his lips. 

He had a little blonde tuft of hair, and he was so tiny and warm. 

“Heya, anklebiter.” He greets, and Lucas just yawns.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?”

The room laughed, and Finn chuckled a little. He rocked the baby instinctively, and felt his throat start to tighten. He looked up at Rory and Logan; through everything, they were still as in love as they’d ever been. Mitchum, London, the proposal fail, Odette, nothing had been able to tear them apart. He looked back down to the face of the sleeping boy, swallowing past the lump in his throat. 

He wanted that.

He passed the little boy back to Rory when he started to fuss-- she was certainly better equipped to deal with a crying baby. She comforted him in a matter of seconds, Logan hovering nearby.

He snuck outside with a cigar, getting a good half an hour before he was joined, Logan leaning on the back railing with him.

"You have a _kid_ , Logan."

Logan laughed, taking a puff of Finn's cigar.

"I know. It's weird, isn't it?"

Finn snorted, and took another long drag. He had no clue how weird.

"You're officially an old man now. Shall we get you a sweater vest?"


	3. Jinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this is gonna be a two parter, so stay tuned! And enjoy, as always!

“Rory, why is Paris calling me and asking for samples of my sperm?”

 

Rory snorted, setting her keys in the bowl and hanging her coat up.

 

“What a question to come home to. No, “Welcome back darling, how was your day?”” She teases. 

Logan smiles and walks over to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Welcome back, darling. How was your day? Why is your crazy best friend asking about my sperm?” 

 

Rory laughed, patting his arm as she went to the fridge to get some water.

 

“She wants to make sure the baby isn’t going to grow a third arm or something.”

 

“I must have sincerely forgot the part where Paris became our OB.” 

 

“She just cares about us, and this is her way of showing it.” Rory smiles, going to wrap her arms around Logan. She was no longer able to get as close as she’d like, but that’s what you get folks. 

 

She looked down between them at her ever growing stomach-- she was late in her second trimester now, with absolutely no mistaking that she was pregnant. At the beginning of her pregnancy she had barely showed at all, and if she had it just looked like she put on a little weight. Now, she had a well rounded baby bump, as their little munchkin was now a little bigger than a bell pepper.

 

“I’ll send her ultrasound pictures tomorrow and call her off.” 

 

Logan smiled, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, his other hand moving to rest on her bump.

 

“You excited to find out the gender?”

 

“I don’t see why we need to. It’s a girl.” She says, with complete confidence.

 

“You wanna bet?” Logan smirked, and Rory smacked his shoulder.

 

“I’m not betting on our unborn daughter!”

 

“Or son.” Logan countered, earning him another swat. 

 

“Don’t jinx it!”

“Oh ho, where’d all that confidence go, Gilmore?”

 

She rolled her eyes, going to change into clothes she’d be fine getting that gel-y ultrasound goo on, leaving Logan chuckling in the kitchen.

 

She chewed on her thumb nail the whole ride, and Logan eventually had to take her hand and give it a little squeeze so she wouldn’t chew her nails to the quick.

 

She always got nervous before their appointments, and he did too. But everything was going to be okay. Logan told this to himself so many times that it became a mantra.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay, Ace. I promise.” He said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

 

He shut off the car and turned to look at her, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled at him gratefully and squeezed his hand. 

“I know. Let’s go.”

 

Rory didn’t think she breathed again until they were in the examination room, and the sonogram monitor blinked to life, the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filling the room.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief, and Logan squeezed her hand, kissing her forehead. His gaze remained fixed on the screen. The small greyish blob, looking more and more like a person every day, squirmed, moved and breathed on the screen. And that...that was their kid. 

 

Holy Hell.

 

“Were you interested in finding out the gender today?” The nurse asked. 

 

“Yes.” Logan says, and Rory feels her heart flip in her chest.

 

She maneuvered the wand a bit, and smiled at the couple.

 

“Congratulations! It’s a boy.”


	4. Jinx  part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, turns out life gets in the way of fanfiction writing xp But here's that update, finally, and more Rogan goodness ^^ Just a quick little thing, hope you enjoy x

“A boy?” Rory blanched, eyes wide. Logan laughed, and Rory swatted his chest. 

“I can’t have a boy, I don’t know anything about boys!” She looked at Logan, who was grinning down at her. She couldn’t help but smile back, her own laugh coming out with a few tears.

“A boy.” she breathed, and he grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

“A boy.” he repeats, squeezing her hand.

They got almost an overload of pictures, for themselves, her mom, her grandmother, Lane, Suki, even Paris had wanted a copy. Rory was in a sort of happy daze all the way home, looking at the pictures if her son. Her son.

“You in there, Ace?” Logan asked when he’d pulled into the driveway, looking over at her.

She nodded, pulling her eyes away from the pictures to look at him. 

“Everything has just felt...really sudden. The baby. Us. Really good, don’t get me wrong. Just...rushed. And this,: She started, chuckling a little as her eyes watered. Fricking hormones…

“This feels right.” she breathed, her smile so big it hurt her cheeks.

Logan smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Yeah. It feels right.” 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Rory was on the phone to her long list of friends and family for most of the day, while Logan tried to get some emails answered. But he found himself too distracted to really focus on work. 

He was having a son. It was so surreal. He kept expecting to get accustomed to it, to feel like a dad. Because he was becoming one, sooner rather than later. But every new thing felt just that-- new. Completely and totally disarming. 

Rory found her way to the couch after her list of phone calls, laying in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair, smiling softly down at her.

She was going to be a brilliant mother. She could protest all she wanted, but he knew it. But...he was having a son. And if he was being honest, he was terrified. What if he turned out to be his father? Or worse? He hadn’t exactly had a good example…

He shook his head, looking back down at Rory. She wouldn’t let him become Mitchum. He wouldn’t let himself become Mitchum. They were going to be happy.


	5. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short little cute thing, just to update this for the people who want to read it :) Hope you're enjoying!

“He never sleeps.” 

“He sleeps. He has to. Just not when we want to.” Logan said with a yawn, opening his eyes to the dark room. The sun wasn’t even up yet--the clock blinked at him that it was just past 3 a.m., and his son was screaming bloody murder through the baby monitor. 

Rory groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. She was exhausted. From midnight breastfeeding, to trying to write and take care of Lucas while Logan was away during the days, she felt like she never got a second to herself. Not even sleep was sacred. Logan looked over to her and just gave her a half-hearted chuckle. 

“I’ve got him.” 

Logan was very used sleepless nights. In the year before he and Rory had gotten back together, they were his habit. So when Lucas woke up in the middle of the night, it was often Daddy to the rescue. 

“Hey, little man, what’s wrong huh?” He murmured, pulling up the wailing toddler into his arms. The little squirmy bundle cuddled into his arms and quieted his wails to grunts and whines, which Logan easily calmed to little snores. 

He loved these moments. In the dark, with him and his son, He had always been scared of being a father, and that had only got worse when Rory told him he was actually going to be a father. But here in these moments...that fear felt miles away--planets away. 

There was so much more to Logan now that he couldn’t explain. An extra place in his heart, an extra patience, an extra hope for life, and all it could be. A hope that he had lost for a while there. That Rory had given back to him, bit by bit. That his son had inspired in him completely. 

He sat with Lucas sleeping on his chest for a while more, rocking him slowly before he put him back to bed, and crawled back on his own.

“He okay?” Rory grumbled, and he could tell she was half-asleep. He smiled and cuddled up close to her.

“He’s perfect.”


End file.
